The present invention relates to a time signal clock which indicates the time by moving a pointer with a motor drive, using a quartz oscillator or the commercial power frequency as the standard frequency, while giving time signals by sound.
Heretofore, in analog type electronic clocks or watches in which a quartz oscillator or the commercial power frequency is used as the standard oscillation source, the standard frequency is divided into a pulse signal of 1 Hz by a dividing circuit, this signal drives a step motor, and by interlocking the motor shaft with the hands, the time is indicated on the graduated face of the clock or watch.
With conventional clocks of this type, it is possible to provide visual perception of time by analog indication of time by the angle of the pointer, but they can not be equipped with a time signal generating means such as will produce a striking sound like such means provided in mechanical clocks.
However, not only the visual but also the auditory sense is a very important means of perceiving time. For example, it is possible to readily perceive the time by a time indicating sound signal while engaged in work without glancing at the clock repeatedly. Further, the time as signaled by sound may be perceived by a person outside the angle from which the face of the clock is visible. The conventional electronic clocks with indicating hands are deficient in that they have no time signal indicating means as described above.